


Karasuno Kingdom

by BenjiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Kings & Queens, M/M, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: To save his Kingdom from a hundred year war, Prince Hinata's father has created a peace treaty with their enemies. To ensure the guarantee of the treaty, Prince Hinata is required to marry the heir of Nekoma. It's not until the engagement is announced that Hinata realizes that he is not marrying a princess, but instead Prince Kageyama, and Kageyama could not be less happy about it. Although they may not like it, HInata is determined to change things and make this a marriage of love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

“I got it!”  
  
“I got it!”  
  
Two small figures darted across the court, racing for the ball that hurtled toward the ground. They both had their heads cocked back, eyes trained on the ball, determined to be the one to save it. With their eyes to the sky, they each didn’t see the other and their bodies collided with a sickening thud. They both collapsed to the ground, the ball falling to the space between them.  
  
“Prince Hinata!” The two men on the other side of the net, the men who were supposed to be guarding the Prince and ensure his safety, rushed to his side. “Are you alright?”  
  
Slowly, Hinata sat up and rubbed his head, fingers tousling already messy orange hair. “Yeah, I think so.”  
  
“Don’t bother asking if I’m okay,” the other boy muttered. Nishinoya Yu was not only the son of a noble, but also Hinata’s very best friend.  
  
“Nobody cares if you’re hurt or not,” teased one of the guards. While such a statement might warrant punishment if it were to come from the mouth of another guard, Tanaka Ryunosuke had been guarding the boys for the past six years and had grown closer than a guard should.  
  
Nishinoya lunged at Tanaka, but Tanaka easily jumped out of the way, laughing. Nishinoya tried to shoved Tanaka, but he grabbed Nishinoya’s hands and pushed back. Their fingers interlaced and soon they were having a contest to see who could push the other off the court. Taking advantage of their distraction, Hinata came up beside them and then launched himself onto their linked hands, causing them all to fall onto the court, laughing. The other guard, a random man who they had forced to play with them, stood above them with his arms crossed, shaking his head.  
  
“Prince Hinata!” The cool, clear voice rang across the volleyball court. The guard standing above the mass of bodies snapped to attention, saluting the tall, grey haired man standing at the edge of the grass. Tanaka scrambled up and saluted as well but looked unruly as he had removed his shirt and sweat dampened his brow.  
Hinata stood, regarding the King’s personal advisor. “What can I do for you, Sugawara?” he asked.  
  
“Your father requires your presence,” Sugawara replied giving Hinata a soft smile. He turned and walked away, not waiting for Hinata to catch up. Hinata quickly wiped the sweat off his face, grabbed his shirt off the grass and reluctantly followed the man through the castle.  
  
As they walked Hinata studied Sugawara. Though he had grey hair he was in no means old. His face was as smooth as a child’s and his eyes as bright as the sun. But he had also been the King’s advisor for as long as Hinata could remember, meaning he had to be about the King’s age. But even the King showed signs of age, crinkles around the eyes and a slowing of his step, something Hinata had never seen in Sugawara. Hinata wondered if maybe he was a vampire, or a sorcerer who had found a youth spell. If that were true, would Sugawara be willing to share it with him? What would everlasting youth be like? Sure, living forever sounded good, but that would mean all of his friends and family would die around him.  
  
Hinata was so deep in thought that he almost ran into Sugawara as he stopped at the front doors to the castle. Sugawara turned to Hinata and motioned for him to continue on. Outside, Hinata found a carriage waiting for him. Confused, as his father usually received him in the throne room or the study, Hinata climbed inside.  
“Hello, son,” said King Daichi, the only thing showing his status being the small gold circlet around his head. As soon as Hinata was settled, he knocked on the roof and the carriage began to move.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“For a ride around the Kingdom,” the King replied.  
  
Hinata frowned. “The Upper Kingdom?”  
  
“No, the entirety of the Kingdom.”  
  
Hinata raised his eyebrows. The King sighed, his shoulders sagging at Hinata’s expression.  
  
“I have never permitted you outside the reaches of Upper Kingdom, a decision I have been criticized greatly for. But it is a decision that I had made not without reason. Our kingdom has been at war for over one hundred years. When I was young, my father, your grandfather, made sure I studied everyday; history, geography, the writings of past war generals. He wanted me to know anything and everything about war--and how to win them. When I was fourteen, he put me on the front lines so I could learn first hand what it was like to be on a battlefield.”  
  
As he spoke, King Daichi’s eyes grew misty. He stared off into the distance as though he was back on that battlefield. Hinata’s blood grew cold listening to his father’s words. Though he knew his kingdom was at war with another, it was something that felt unreal. He knew that thousands, maybe even tens of thousands had died since it had started, and that thought made him feel wildly uncomfortable.  
  
King Daichi took a breath, pulling himself together. “When my father died and I rose to the throne, I swore that my son would never have to see the horrors war brought. I swore that I would end the pain and suffering that war has brought not just to my family, but to every family under my care. That is why I asked you here; I finally found the solution to end this war.”  
  
Hinata gasped. He could have never predicted his father saying such a thing. “That’s incredible! How are we going to win?”  
  
The King held up a finger. “I did not say we were going to win. I said this war was going to end.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you mean to surrender!” Hinata cried.  
  
“I thought you knew me better than that,” King Daichi said. He paused then said, “Although I doubt you would ever think I would go down this path either.”  
  
Hinata’s mind raced at those words. “How are we going to end the war, Father?” he asked warily.  
  
“A peace treaty, with a condition. To ensure that both sides are faithful to the other, a unity must be created, a joining of the two sides.” The King stared at Hinata pointedly.  
  
Hinata stared back.  
  
“You are to wed,” said the King.  
  
It took a moment for Hinata to process the words. He? Wed? As in get married?  
  
“But, Father…,” Hinata sputtered.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Isn’t...isn’t marriage supposed to be for love?”  
  
King Daichi barked out a laugh. “In most cases, yes. But you are a Prince, a member of the royal family, and that means the rules are different for us. While the common folk marry for reasons of the heart, our heart belongs to the people. This means we must do what is best for our subjects, not for us. It is our responsibility to do whatever it takes to end this war, and if this means you must marry, than that is what you must do.”  
  
“A wedding caused this war, you really think a wedding will fix it?” Hinata scoffed. He didn’t know much about the war, but he did learn in his history lessons how it had started. Over one hundred years ago, the Queen of Karasuno fell deeply in love with the King of Nekoma. Within a month, they had wed, and the next morning they were both found slain in their bed. Each kingdom blamed the other for the death of their beloved ruler and they had been fighting about it ever since.  
  
King Daichi sighed and rubbed his eyes. “At this point, it does not matter who started this war. The people who had killed the King and Queen, whatever side they are on, are dead anyway. But the people I have out there now, my subjects, they are alive and their lives are the ones that matter. But they may not be soon if we keep this up. We are desperately low on resources; a hundred years of soldiers instead of farmers, fishermen, and merchants is destroying this kingdom. The only thing that truly matters now is saving my people.”  
  
Hinata looked at his hands, trying to think of what to say. What his father was saying made sense, but was giving up on this war that they had put one hundred years into really the right thing to do?  
  
“Look out the window.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want you to look out the window.”  
  
Thick curtains covered every window, obscuring their view to the street. Pulling back the thick fabric, Hinata gasped at what he saw. While they had been speaking, the carriage had passed into the Lower Kingdom and it was nothing like what Hinata imagined it to be. The streets were filthy, wet with piss and shit thrown from windows. Buildings barely stood with lack of resources to repair them with and most windows were covered with boards. A woman trudged down the street holding a screaming baby, their clothes tattered and faded from being worn daily. Children played in the street, dirt covering their faces, many of them without shoes. There were few men, and the men who were present were not whole, missing hands, feet, and even eyes. Hinata gaped, rocked to the core by what he was seeing.  
  
“Do you see now why you must do this? Why you must sacrifice your happiness for them? After everything they have sacrificed for us?”  
  
Pulling the curtain back in place, Hinata nodded. The suffering they endured was great; getting married would be nothing compared to what his subjects must go through on a daily basis.


	2. Chapter 2

Nishinoya laid on Hinata’s bed casually throwing a volleyball in the air and catching it. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

“I know, it’s all so sudden.”

“Do you think she’s going to be hot?”

“Who?”

“Your wife!” Nishinoya said. “Do you even know anything about her?”

“No,” Hinata realized. “I was so surprised with the fact that I have to get married I forgot to ask anything about her yesterday.”

“Well, you might want to ask. It’d be nice to know something, like her name.”

“Yeah,” said Hinata. With a sigh, he leaned against the frame of his window that looked down onto the courtyard below. Everything was changing so fast. Yesterday, he didn’t have a girlfriend, didn’t even have someone he was romantically interested in, and now he was getting married, all at the age of seventeen. What would this mean for his life here on out? Would he and his fiancee get along, or would she spend her time avoiding him? He could hardly imagine that she was thrilled about marrying someone she knew nothing about.

A movement from below caught his eye. Glancing down into the courtyard, Hinata saw a parade of men on horseback approaching the front gates. The men were dressed all in black, riding the biggest horses Hinata had ever seen, their black manes rippling in the wind. The men carried large spears and lances and wore swords strapped to their waists. Behind them, drawn by four horses, was a large black carriage, followed by a smaller one laden with trunks. The doors to the carriages were emblazoned with the emblem of a golden cat, mouth open in a hiss, claws poised to strike.

“I think they’re here!” Hinata gasped.

In his surprise, Nishinoya missed the ball, causing it to hit him in the face. Ignoring the ball, he shoved himself up and rushed over to the window. “Woah, you’re right! I can’t believe they’re here so soon! I thought it would have been at least a week.”

The large carriage pulled up to the front doors of the castle where a line of Karasuno servants waited. A footman leapt down off the back, opening the carriage door with a flourish. For a moment, nothing happened, then a large man emerged. He was taller and wider than any man Hinata had ever seen in his life. Over his shoulders draped the skin of a black bear and on his head sat a large crown made of black onyx.

“That must be the King of Nekoma, King Kuroo,” Nishinoya said. “I heard that when he was a boy, his father sent him out into the wilderness with no weapons, no supplies, and no clothes. He came back a week later with that bear skin, having killed the bear with his bare hands.”

A shiver ran down Hinata’s spine. This was not only his fiancee’s father, but the man his kingdom had been warring against since before he was born.

King Kuroo surveyed his surroundings with a look of disdain on his face. Ignoring the row of servants bowing in greeting, he marching inside, not waiting for those who had arrived with him. Behind him, a small boy around the age of fifteen emerged. He had long hair down to his chin, and though the first two inches of it showed his hair to be as black as his fathers, the rest of it was dyed a golden blonde, most likely in an act of teenage rebellion. The boy started to walk inside, then paused. Hinata watched as he cocked his head back to the sky, then let out a violent sneeze. He began to wipe his nose on his jacket sleeve, despite several of the awaiting servants offering handkerchiefs, then paused and turned back toward the carriage.

A tall figure emerged from the carriage, shoulders sharp and square, hair as black as midnight. He snapped at the boy, likely telling him off for wiping his nose on his sleeve. The boy scowled and marched into the castle, followed by his companion, arms clasped behind him. Halfway to the doors he stiffened and paused. As though he could feel Hinata and Nishinoya’s eyes upon him, he slowly turned his head up toward their window. As their eyes locked, a jolt of electricity raced out from Hinata’s heart and spread through his limbs.

With a gasp, Hinata jumped back from the window.

“What happened?” Nishinoya asked.

“No-nothing,” Hinata said.

Frowning, Nishinoya turned back to the window. “Hm, I don’t see the Princess. Maybe she’s coming later, in a separate carriage?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Hinata replied. Tentatively, he pressed a hand over his heart.

~ ~ ~

“Welcome, beloved citizens! Thank you for joining us on what will be the most momentous day of our two kingdoms! The day this war will finally end!” King Daichi called to the thousands that stood below. A cheer rose up, growing into a low roar. Hinata, Nishinoya and several other nobles were gathered on the large balcony that overlooked the courtyard that overflowed with those who had gathered to hear the incredible news. The three royals Hinata had seen arrive the day before also stood on the balcony, but as far away from Hinata and his father as they could manage. The Princess was still nowhere to be seen.

_Perhaps she’s going to make a grand entrance? _Hinata thought. As inconspicuously as possible Hinata peeked down the line at the Nekoma royals. King Kuroo stood tall and proud, the young boy with blonde hair yawned widely, and the stern boy stood as straight as possible, as though he would be punished if he relaxed even in the slightest. Hinata was struck with how handsome he looked up close. He leaned over a bit more to get a better look.__

__The boy glanced over at him and gave Hinata a disgusted look. Face reddening at being caught staring, Hinata quickly stood straight and faced forward, tuning back into his father’s speech._ _

__“...with the signing of a peace treaty.”_ _

__King Daichi and King Kuroo stepped forward to the table where the peace treaty lay. King Daichi picked up the feather pen and handed it to King Kuroo. With a stern look on his face, King Kuroo signed and handed the pen to King Daichi, who signed the document with a flourish._ _

__“The war has officially ended!” he cried, his words nearly drown out by cheers. He turned to King Kuroo and shook his hand vigorously. King Kuroo let go as soon as he was able._ _

__As soon as the cheers died down, King Daichi stepped forward and spoke again. “To ensure the unity of our two great kingdoms, King Kuroo and I have agreed that as a part of the peace treaty, our two houses shall also be combined. Thus, I am thrilled to announce the engagement between my own son, Prince Hinata…” King Daichi extended a hand toward Hinata, who stepped forward and waved to the cheering crowd. “...and King Kuroo’s heir, Prince Kageyama.” King Daichi extended his other hand and the surly boy stepped forward._ _

__Hinata’s jaw dropped but he quickly closed it. There was no Princess? He was supposed to marry this…person? Prince Kageyama didn’t even glance at him or change expression, instead standing as stony faced as ever. Hinata didn’t think his fiance would be thrilled about their marriage, but he didn’t think they would be such an angry person either._ _

__After the ceremony was over, Hinata followed his father. King Daichi, clearly sensing that his son wanted to talk, dismissed the servants and led Hinata into his study. As soon as the door closed behind them, Hinata burst out, “Why didn’t you tell me I was marrying a Prince?”_ _

__“Hinata, we already discussed how you are marrying to ensure the future of our kingdom instead of for love.”_ _

__“Yes, but why didn’t you tell me?”_ _

__“If it isn’t for love, does it really matter who you are marrying?”_ _

__“Well...I guess not.” Hinata frowned. “It still would have been nice to know, especially if I have to marry such a...disagreeable man.”_ _

__King Daichi laughed. “Yes, Prince Kageyama is quite stern. However, if there is anyone who can break through that stony exterior, it’s you.”_ _

__“How? It seems like he already hates me and all I have done is look at him.”_ _

__“Yes, but I have never known someone to love as fiercely as you do.” Hinata gave him a questioning look. “In my years of raising you, the thing that I have learned is a core part of your spirit is loving people no matter what. A person could wrong you at every turn, and you will still love them with as much passion as if they were your own child. It is the trait that tells me you will be an amazing ruler one day, despite my shortcomings in teaching you the ways of our world.” King Daichi smiled at him, his eyes glistening with pride. “I will also tell you what I learned being married to your mother.”_ _

__Hinata sucked in a breath. His father never spoke about his mother, who died giving birth to him. King Daichi said it was too painful to reminisce such memories._ _

__“A marriage is what you make of it. If you go into it sure that Prince Kageyama will hate you, then he will definitely hate you. But if you learn about him, work hard, and learn what is good in him to love, then your marriage will be a magical one. Your marriage may not be one of love, but that does not mean you cannot make it be one.”_ _

__Tears pricked Hinata’s eyes. “Thank you, Father.”_ _

__King Daichi reached out and placed a strong hand on each of Hinata’s shoulders. “Your mother would be so proud of you. I know you never knew her, but she would have loved the person you have become.”_ _

__Before he could stop himself, the tears overwhelmed him and spilled down Hinata’s cheeks. He pulled his father into a hug and buried his face into his chest. “I love you, Father,” he whispered into the King’s chest._ _

__“I love you, too, son.”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

The ballroom was filled with hundreds of noisy nobles, all crowded together to celebrate the Princes’ engagement. Chatter and laughter filled the air, making it so the 14-person orchestra could barely be heard. The excitement and nervousness that filled the room was palpable, but maybe it just felt that way to Hinata as his own heart was beating with it. This would be the first opportunity he would have to actually speak with the Prince Kageyama, to do his best at wooing him.

As Hinata alighted the stage at the far end of the ballroom with his father, his eyes instantly flicked to the other end, where Kageyama was climbing the opposite stairs with his father and brother. They met in the middle, then turned toward the crown, the din of conversation quieting to nothing but the rustle of clothing. It was a wonder that all these people could not hear the pounding of his heart, which felt like it might burst from his chest at his proximity to Kageyama. Prince Kageyama stood with a slightly bored expression, as though waiting for his lunch to arrive.

“Thank you for joining us at our sons’ engagement ball,” King Daichi called over the crowd. “It fills our hearts with great pleasure to see our kingdoms combine in marriage, to know that the sorrows of the past are finally over.” The crowd roared with approval, more than society would generally allow, but acceptable, given the circumstances.

“May I present to you Prince Hinata,” King Daichi said. Breaking into a huge smile, Hinata raised a hand high above his hand, then swooped down into a deep bow, the force of which caused his crown to tumble from his head. He caught it before it hit the ground and, with a flick of his wrist, whisked it back to his curls as he stood. The crowd laughed and clapped with glee, loving their prince, and he loving them.

“And the noble Prince Kageyama.” Arms straight by his side, Kageyama gave a stiff bow, bending at the waist, back straight. The crowd clapped politely.

“In a weeks time, they shall be wed. Until then, let us drink, dance and make merry!” The music started up again and couples came together, sweeping around the room.

Hinata took a deep breath. This was it. The first day of the rest of his life with Kageyama. Turning to the man beside him, Hinata said, “Hello, my name is Hinata. I am delighted to be engaged to you. May our marriage be a happy one.”

Hinata flicked his eyes up, meeting Kageyama’s gaze, and froze at his icy cold stare. “Hm. Yes,” was all Kageyama said before turning and climbing off the stage, melting into the crowd. His brother followed, casting a single backward glance over his shoulder to where Hinata still stood, frozen.

“Well. That looked painful.”

Hinata turned and saw Nishinoya leaning against a pillar, arms folded.

“My father says that I should woo Kageyama, as a marriage is what you make of it, but I don’t know how to do that if I can’t even get him to speak to me.”

“I’m sure there’s ways you can get him to speak to you,” said Nishinoya. “Maybe you just need a different approach, something that won’t give him the opportunity to just turn and walk away. Then you can cast your charm on him.”

“I don’t see how I’m going to do that, apart from locking him in a room with me, which will probably just get him to hate me more.”

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow, then flicked his gaze over to the center of the ballroom where dozens of couples twirled and spun. 

Hinata stared at him. “I don’t understand.”

With a sigh, Nishinoya said, “Ask him to dance, you idiot. Then he at least has to spend time with you for a full three minutes.”

“Oh! That’s a good idea!” Hinata bounded forward, determined to do just that, then halted as he remembered Kageyama’s glare. _Scary,_ he thought as Kageyama’s large, looming face took over his mind’s eyes.

__Slinging an arm around his shoulder, Nishinoya dragged Hinata off the stage and into the crowd. “Don’t worry, you big dummy, I’ll help you out.”_ _

__They found Kageyama standing as stiff as ever with King Daichi, King Kuroo, Sugawara and the small princeling. Removing his arm from around Hinata, Nishinoya swooped forward, took the small Prince’s hand and gently pressed it to his lips. Gazing up at him through lidded eyes, Nishinoya purred, “You must be Prince Kozume. It would be my greatest pleasure if you would honor me with a dance.”_ _

__A pink hue spread across Kozume’s face. He sputtered for a moment before just closing his mouth and nodding. In a moment, Nishinoya whisked him away, leaving Hinata wondering how in the kingdom that was supposed to have helped. Either way, he held his own hand out to Kageyama._ _

__“Please, my Prince, would you honor me with a dance?” Hinata asked, doing is best to keep his voice from shaking._ _

__Kageyama’s eyes flicked over to the other men. King Daichi and Sugawara gave him encouraging smiles. King Kuroo frowned. Kageyama opened his mouth, and Hinata could see the word “no” forming on his lips. Not wanting to give him the chance to say it, Hinata snatched up his hand and dragged him out onto the ballroom floor right as the next song was starting. Without giving him a moments pause, Hinata spun Kageyama around, took him at the waist and started the dance, a fast-paced foxtrot. Kageyama’s eyes widened; clearly, he had never been treated this way before._ _

__The first few moments of the dance were spent in silence, each getting used to their role. Kageyama had never danced the woman’s part, and Hinata had never danced with someone so much taller than he. But it did not take them long to slide into it, almost like two puzzle pieces finally deciding to fit together._ _

__Hinata gazed up at Kageyama and realized that now he had a chance to talk to him, he had no idea what to talk about. “So, um, do you...have any hobbies?”_ _

__Kageyama looked like he would rather be battling for his life against the plague. “Please, spare me the small talk, Prince Hinata. Yes, we are to be wed, but that is all. You know we are only here because our fathers command it.”_ _

__“Well, if we are going to marry, we should get to know each other, shouldn’t we?”_ _

__“I already know everything about you that I want to know,” Kageyama said shortly. “Prince Hinata, heir to the Kurasuno Kingdom, ages seventeen years and eight months. Father King Daichi, mother deceased. Raised exclusively in the palace, never allowed to set foot outside the walls. At age five, you became friends with Nishinoya Yu, who is still your friend to this day. At age twelve, you began playing volleyball, winning several championships among the nobles. Besides that, you have not done much else of importance. Am I missing anything?”_ _

__Hinata blinked, not sure what to say. Was that really it? All he had done with his life was become friends with Nishinoya and play volleyball? He tried to think of something of note to impress Kageyama with, but came up with nothing. Embarrassed, he decided to switch tactics._ _

__“What about you? What has your life been like?’_ _

__“You mean to tell me you know nothing of your future husband, did no research?”_ _

__“I didn’t even know we were getting married until two days ago,” Hinata admitted._ _

__Kageyama frowned but said, “I have spent much of my life studying what it takes to be a great ruler. I began my studies early, and at nine joined my father in his court to learn of the decisions he was making. At eleven, I was sent to the front, to learn the true art of war. I was not given a place of power; instead I started as a powder monkey.” At Hinata’s confused look, Kageyama rolled his eyes and explained, “My job was to run gunpowder to the guns and cannons, so they could keep fighting. Through hard work, I made my way up through the ranks and am now an Admiral. I spent six years on the front and only returned home a month ago. Now, I am here.” Hinata did not miss the ice that layered the words of Kageyama’s last sentence._ _

__Slowly, Hinata asked, “Do you not want to be here, to bring peace to our Kingdoms?”_ _

__Hinata felt Kageyama stiffen under his fingers. “Do not mistake my intentions,” Kageyama said. “I have been raised to serve my King and my Kingdom. Now, it is my job to serve you. I shall follow you, but do not mistake my compliance for contempt. I am happy to serve my Kingdom, but that does not mean I am happy.”_ _

__The song came to an end and Kagyama twirled away from Hinata’s embrace. He dipped low into a bow before turning and disappearing into the crowd once more._ _

__Hinata stood, staring after him, not caring about the couples that moved around him. Many things that Kageyama said bounced through his mind, but one thing reverberated over and over; _I am happy to serve my Kingdom, but that does not mean I am happy._ __


End file.
